Ya no más ¡Toshino Kyoko!
by Madam.Satan
Summary: Cansada de los juegos y tonterías de Kyoko, Ayano decide que ya tuvo suficiente y se ha propuesto olvidar a la rubia ¿Lo logrará? Y Kyoko ¿no hará algo al respecto?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, para que los que no me conozcan soy Annie-chan :3**

**Hoy, bueno, me he dedicado a escribir un Fanfic muy corto de 2 cap, de uno de mis animes Yuri preferidos, y obvio mi pareja preferida de dicho anime. No soy muy dada a escribir algo más de introducción así que bueno, aquí lo tienen.**

**Como saben, Yuru Yuri no es de mi propiedad y Blah Blah Blah, bueno ya saben el resto.**

* * *

**Ya no más ¡TOSHINO KYOKO!**

Ayano Sugiura y Chitose Ikeda, ambas miembros del concejo estudiantil, caminaban en dirección hacia donde se reunía el club de entretenimiento como todas las tardes, con el fin de "discutir" con la presidente del club algunos asuntos sobre sus actividades y presupuesto.

Ayano-chan -Chitose le hablaba a su amiga, la cual iba sumida en sus pensamientos desde el momento en que salieron de la sala del concejo- ¿En verdad es necesario que hablemos con ellas o sólo es un pretexto para ver a Kyoko-chan cómo siempre?

¿D-de qué hablas Chitose?-dijo dubitativa su compañera y levemente sonrojada- soy la vicepresidente del concejo estudiantil, este es mi trabajo y no lo usaría para propósitos tan bajos como esos.

Chitose muy bien sabía que su amiga mentía, sabía perfectamente que ella se moría por pasar un momento con la alegre rubia que ella tanto amaba, pero por su personalidad tan "Tsundere" como bien Kyoko decía, no le permitiría admitir sus sentimientos abiertamente y eso le preocupa un poco ya que si su amiga nunca se animaba a confesarle sus sentimientos a la chica, jamás podría verla feliz, ni sus fantasías que tantas hemorragias nasales le provocaban se verían hechas realidad.

A unos pasos del Club de Entretenimiento, escucharon algunos susurros que emanaban del otro lado del edificio donde se encontraban las chicas, mientras más se acercaban podrían distinguir las voces tan familiares de aquellas personas misteriosas que discutían, aquellas no eran ni más ni menos que Kyoko Toshino y Yui Funami.

Ayano y Chitose se escondieron detrás de unos arbustos para escuchar qué es de lo que hablaban.

-Entonces ya no quiero que vuelvas a hacer eso ¿Entendiste? -terminaba de decir Yui, se veía muy molesta.

-Oh Yui, no seas aguafiestas, a Chinatsu-chan no parecía molestarle-decía con un mohín tratando de defenderse.

-¿Qué no?-espeto molesta-casi salta a mis brazos llorando.

-Pero era sólo un beso, no es tan malo cómo parece-dijo la rubia restándole importancia a los regaños de su amiga.

Al escuchar la palabra "beso" de los labios de su amada Kyoko, Ayano sintió una punzada en su pecho, "Seguramente trato de propasarse de nuevo con Yoshikawa-san" pensó, lo que no pasó desapercibido por su amiga, aun así decidieron quedarse a escuchar lo demás.

-Esas cosas sólo se hacen con personas que te gustan- Yui cerró los ojos en resignación, ya que su amiga no parecía entender la gravedad del asunto- Y dudo mucho que Chinatsu-chan gusté de ti.

Kyoko tuvo una idea en ese momento, aunque sólo fuera para molestar a su amiga de toda la vida, le parecía buena idea.

-Así que…sólo se hace con personas que te gustan ¿eh?-se acercaba lentamente, cual vil depredador acechando a su presa, mientras que Yui retrocedía asustada - Si mal lo recuerdo, tú y yo ya nos hemos besado una vez.

-P-pero eso no cuenta-dijo algo nerviosa por la situación, conociendo a su amiga tal vez haría algo realmente raro en ese momento, mientras que Ayano y Chitose observaban atónitas aquella escena.-

-Un beso es un beso ¿O no?-Kyoko sonreía victoriosa al ver la actitud de su amiga, estaba logrando su cometido.

-Aun así, tú no me gustas, ni yo te gusto, sólo fue un simple error-Yui recobró la compostura por un momento creyendo mantener todo bajo control, pero no contaba con lo que respondería su amiga.

-¿Y quién dice que tú no me gustas?- Kyoko dijo agregando un tono algo serio y seductor, a pocos milímetros de los labios de Yui.

¡BAM! Esa no se la esperaba.

Ayano había tenido y escuchado suficiente, devastada por aquella "confesión" de Kyoko, salió corriendo de ese lugar, aún sin impórtale que Yui o Kyoko la vieran, la siguió Chitose muy preocupada y sorprendida por lo que acababan de oír, estaba segura de que la rubia sentía lo mismo por Ayano.

Pero la huida de ambas chicas nos pasó desapercibida por Yui, que viendo tal vez lo que su torpe amiga acababa de provocar, decidió terminar con eso.

-¡Basta Kyoko!- Yui empujo con gran fuerza a la rubia que la miro asustada, pensando que tal vez se había pasado un poco más de la cuenta y su amiga terminaría golpeándola- ¿Acaso crees que Ayano-san te tomará en serio si sigues con estos juegos infantiles?

-¿Ayano? ¿Qué tiene que ver con esto?-Se hizo la confundida aun sabiendo de lo que se refería la morena-

-Yo creo que lo sabes muy bien-Ahora ya estaba más que furiosa por la actitud indiferente de su amiga, y porque a la larga terminaría lastimando a Ayano y a sí misma-¿Ella te gusta, cierto? ¿La quieres? ¿No crees que está mal jugar así con las personas aun amando a alguien más?

-¿Y qué esperas que haga Yui?-sabiendo que no podía ocultarlo más y que sus acciones ya no servían como despiste, Kyoko decidió hablar sinceramente- Ayano es tan linda, ordenada, limpia, inteligente y responsable, tiene cientos de cualidades ¿Podría fijarse en alguien que es todo lo contrario? ¿En alguien como yo?-

Yui se quedó pensando un momento ¿Es que acaso su amiga era una idiota? Bueno eso en algún punto todas lo sabían, pero era imposible que no se diera cuenta de los sentimientos que tenía Ayano hacia ella y estaba más que segura que las demás ya lo habían notado. Pero simplemente algo le impedía intervenir en entre ellas dos.

-Aunque también he bromeado con ella algunas veces y he visto como se sonroja cuando lo hago, y la verdad eso me parece muy lindo-un leve sonrojo cruzo por las mejillas de la rubia, pero pocos segundos después tenía una expresión triste en sus ojos- pero eso no significa que lo hace porque yo le guste, lo hace porque aunque aparente un personalidad fuerte, la verdad es que es muy tímida.

La pelinegra estaba sorprendida de lo bien que observaba Kyoko a Ayano, tanto como para ver dentro de ella y descubrir su verdadera personalidad, pero aun así no le cabía en la cabeza que no se diera cuenta de lo mucho que la quería la chica.

-No estarás segura de nada hasta que no vayas y te le confieses, tal vez aún no has visto más allá de lo que es, quién sabe y hasta te puedes llevar una gran sorpresa- Yui comenzó a caminar hacía el salón del club de entretenimiento deteniéndose a lado de su amiga- sólo no te demores tanto o la perderás ¡Animo Kyoko!

Dándole una palmada en su hombro y una linda sonrisa, Yui se marchó dejando a Kyoko meditando sobre lo que haría a partir de ese momento.

Mientras tanto en el salón del consejo estudiantil…

Ayano y Chitose eran las únicas que se encontraban en ese lugar, mientras la peli-morada lloraba desconsoladamente su amiga hacía todo lo posible por ayudarla.

-Ya no llores Ayano-chan-decía preocupada, desde que entraron al salón del consejo, Ayano rápidamente se tumbó sobre el escritorio- verás que sólo es un malentendido.

Chitose conocía muy bien las manías que tenía Kyoko de andar molestando a las demás sobre ese tipo de cosas, ignorando completamente los sentimientos que tuvieran, y pensándolo mejor no dudaba que con Yui hubiera hecho lo mismo, aunque estaba muy molesta por lo que pasó sabía muy bien que Kyoko no era mala persona, sólo un tanto imprudente.

-La verdad es que ya estoy cansada Chitose, cansada de Kyoko y de esa actitud suya, en verdad que es un caso perdido- ahora sólo estaba sollozando, tratando de detener las lágrimas que escapaban de sus ojos-No tiene caso que yo aún siga en la espera de que ella corresponda a mis sentimientos, lo mejor es que me dé por vencida.

-No puedes hacer eso Ayano-chan, no puedes simplemente renunciar al amor de tu vida-

-Entiéndelo Chitose, lo que no puedo es seguir haciéndome daño, esto se acabo es más que obvio que nunca tendré una oportunidad con ella-levantó la cabeza que hasta ese momento la tenía escondida entre sus brazos y miró decidida hacia la nada- a partir de mañana Ayano Sugiura recogerá la poca dignidad que le queda y se olvidará para siempre de los sentimientos que tiene o tenía hacia Toshino Kyoko, lo prometo.

Dicho esto, como si una fuerza divina supiera que algo andaba mal, se escucharon truenos por toda la ciudad, al parecer una tormenta estaba por avecinarse.

-Ya no más ¡TOSHINO KYOKO!-

* * *

**¿Acaso Tsunderella cumplirá su promesa? ¿Kyoko se pondrá las pilas y luchara por el amor de la señorita Sugiura? ¿Chitose verá por fin sus fantasías hechas realidad sin morir de una SUPER HEMORRAGIA o anemia? ¿Será que enserio Yui no siente nada por la rubia?**

**¿Ven? Les dije que esta cosa era corta, bueno si alguien lee esto pronto tendré la continuación de esta improvisada historia, sin más que agregar me retiro.**

**Y si les ha gustado dejen sus Reviews, comentarios y sugerencias, eso es mi pan de cada día :3**

**Nos leeremos en otra ocasión. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, bueno, a todos le quiero agradecer sus comentarios, la verdad no pensé que la recibieran tan bien.**

**Bueno, aquí esta la continuación como lo prometí, esta vez me quedó algo larga, jajjajaja o extremadamente, igual espero que lo disfruten y se diviertan.**

**Ya saben yuru yuri no es de mi propiedad y eso.**

* * *

**Ya no más Toshino Kyoko (2)**

Era ya de noche, el clima de un momento a otro había cambiado de repente, de ser un cálido y amigable tiempo, a uno con llovizna y unos espantosos truenos, pero esto pasaba desapercibido para Kyoko, quien se encontraba pensando en su cuarto sobre su asunto con Ayano:

-Supongo que Yui tiene razón-dijo para sí misma recordándose en la cabecera de su cama- pero qué debería hacer para declarármele a Ayano correctamente.

A la pobre rubia le había costado toda la tarde poner en claro sus sentimientos hacia Ayano y que quería con ella realmente, incluso le había costado dos nuevos episodios inéditos de Mirakurun (cosa que ni siquiera se daba cuenta aún), y ya que había llegado tan lejos, por lo menos debería pensar una manera adecuada de decirle.

-¡Oh rayos!-grito de desesperación agarrándose la cabeza- esto es más difícil de lo que pensé.

-¡Ya lo tengo!-chasqueo los dedos y sonrió satisfactoriamente- podría contratar a alguien para que me llene una piscina del pudín favorito de Ayano, entonces la aventaré desde un lugar "no tan alto" y mientras cae le gritaré que la amo, ¡Es perfecto!

-¡Ni se te ocurra!- escuchó "algo" gritándole en su subconsciente, casualmente ese "algo" tenía la voz de Yui y nosotros la llamaremos "La voz de la razón de Kyoko".

-Es imposible, como se me puede ocurrir algo así-puso una cara triste al saber que esa en verdad era una mala idea- ¿De dónde sacaría todo ese pudín para llenar la piscina?

-No hablas en serio ¿O sí?-escucho de nueva cuenta esa voz, pero como ya era costumbre para ella ignorarla, decidió continuar con lo suyo.

-Ni siquiera importa de qué manera me confiese, lo impórtate será la respuesta que me dé-

Ella ya había sido rechazada demasiadas veces por Chinatsu y Chizuru, y sinceramente no le afectaban tanto, pero había una gran posibilidad de que Ayano también lo hiciera ¿Podría aceptar que la persona a la que amaba, le dijera que no?

-No quiero que eso pase-dijo en un susurro triste, cayendo dormida poco a poco.

* * *

Kyoko entraba alegremente al salón de clases, parecía muy temprano y por eso mismo no había mucha gente, a excepción de cierta vicepresidente peli-morada. En cuanto ella la vio su corazón se detuvo, pero casi de inmediato comenzó a latir más rápido de lo normal, ella estaba nerviosa, sabía que esta sería su oportunidad para por fin confesársele a Ayano.

-Ayano- ella la llamó entrando lentamente al salón- tengo algo importante que decirte

-¿Qué pasa Toshino Kyoko?- Ayano respondió secamente.

-Veras, esto no es fácil de decir-dijo nerviosa, sin mirarla a los ojos- pero creo que tú me gustas y desearía que fueras mi novia-

Dicho esto espero la respuesta de Ayano, que inmediatamente soltó una risa escandalosa.

-Debes estás bromeando ¿Por qué saldría contigo teniendo a alguien como…?-

~Akkarin~

De repente como si se tratase de un ninja, un fantasma o un ninja fantasma, apareció de la nada la susodicha Akari Akaza.

-No…No me digas que ¿Sales con Akari?-Kyoko se veía impactada, no podría creer que Ayano saliera con una de sus mejores amigas y menos que esa fuera Akari.

-Así es Toshino Kyoko, Akari-chan ha demostrado ser la persona perfecta para mí, esas sexys coletas y además su invisibilidad la hace mucho más atractiva que cualquiera, el cabello suelto y con un moño ya ha pasado de moda-Ayano fue hacia Akari y la tomo de la mano, después jugó con sus pequeñas coletas

-Deben de estar en broma-no podía creer la escena que presenciaban sus ojos.

-No es eso Kyoko-chan-ahora está vez hablo Akari- tan cierto es que todas han aprobado nuestra relación

-¡FELICIDADES!-se escucharon voces al unísono

En ese instante aparecieron todas sus amigas en el salón de clase: Yui, Chinatsu, Chitose, Chizuru, Himawari, Sakurako, incluso la presidenta Rise Matsumoto y Nana-sensê, todas vestidas de gala como si de una fiesta se tratase.

-Bien Ayano-chan, creo que ya es hora de casarnos-decía alegremente Akari, ahora llevando a su "novia" a un altar improvisado que Nana-sensê había instalado.

-¡¿CASARSE?!- Ahora sí que Kyoko no tenía palabras- esto no puede estar pasando

-Akari-chan, te entrego a mi mejor amiga Ayano, sé que tú la cuidarás y la mereces más que esa tonta de Toshino Kyoko, quien no pudo ser honesta con ella misma y lo perdió todo-Chitose se aceró a la pareja dándoles su bendición al borde de las lágrimas y sagrado nasal (N/A: en mi mente esa imagen fue asquerosa D:)

-Kyoko-Senpai-llamó Chinatsu a Kyoko-¿Le gusta la decoración? Yo misma me encargue de ello.

-¡PERO QUÉ MIER…!-

Kyoko le hecho una vistazo a aquél lugar, que ahora lucía como preparado para una ceremonia de bodas, pero había algo raro, había muchas pinturas de Akari y Ayano, juntas y en diferentes poses, pero esos dibujos eran muy parecidos a los que hacía Chinatsu ¡HORRIBLES! (N/A: tan sólo imagínenlas D:)

Kyoko estaba desconcertada, no sabía en qué momento había ocurrido todo eso ¿Desde cuándo Akari y Ayano se gustaban? ¿Cómo llegaron tan rápido a esta situación? ¿Y quién rayos en su sano juicio le había dado permiso a Chinatsu para decorar el lugar?

-Como nadie se opone a este matrimonio, yo las declaro Sra. Y Sra. Akaza, ahora pueden besarse-Nana-sensê oficiaba la ceremonia, portando una túnica de sacerdote y ya las había casado-

Akari tomo entre sus manos el rostro de Ayano y fue acercándola a ella lentamente, al final de todo, nadie pudo evitar que sus labios se juntaran, después de eso a la pelimorada le crecieron en la cabeza un par de coletas igual que las de Akari y en un rápido movimiento ambas desparecieron.

~Akkarin~

~Ayano~

-No, no, no, yo me opongo, me opongo. Debe ser la señora Toshino, no Akaza, todo está mal, no, no, no-Gritaba Kyoko esperadamente, poco a poco las imágenes se volvieron borrosas y ahora se encontraba sólo gritando en su cama

* * *

-Está decidido, no importa cómo le haga, pero le confesaré mis sentimientos a Ayano lo antes posible-

-Y una cosa más, recordaré mañana golpear muy fuerte a Akari por este maldito sueño que tuve-

*Casa Akaza*

¡Aaaaaaah!-la pequeña Akari grito aterrada

-¿Qué pasa Akari?-Akane entró rápidamente a la habitación de su hermana con un bate de baseball en mano, la había escuchado gritar desde su habitación gracias a una de esas cámaras que había instalado hace poco.

-No es nada Onne-chan, no lo recuerdo bien pero creo que sólo fue una pesadilla-dijo despreocupada

-Menos mal, me has pegado un buen susto-la mayor decía aliviada tocándose el pecho, luego cambio a su expresión dulce- si quieres puedo dormir contigo para que no tengas más miedo-

-Claro que si Onne-san, me gusta mucho dormir contigo-respondió inocente

-A mí también pequeña Akari, a mí también-seguía con esa expresión dulce, pero ahora daba un poquito de miedo.

-Algo me dice que debo de tener cuidado mañana-Akari lucía muy preocupada, pero se calmó gracias a los protectores brazos de su hermana mayor que yacía dormida a su lado. (N/A: Akari, deberías preocuparte por algo que es más peligroso y que está más cerca de lo que crees o.O jajajaja Akane es un amor 3)

* * *

Al día siguiente el día parecía muy nublado, ya que toda la noche los fuertes rayos y la lluvia hicieron de las suyas, aunque ya había dejado de llover un poco pero parecía que unos fuertes chubascos estaban por venir y Ayano se dirigía lentamente hacia la escuela.

-¿Ahora qué debería hacer? Se supone que tengo que olvidarme de Toshino Kyoko ¿Pero cómo?-Se preguntaba la pelimorada

-Hola Ayano-chan-la saludó Chitose-¿has recapacitado lo de ayer?

-No hay nada que recapacitar Chitose, estoy decidida a hacerlo

-Pero es imposible que de un día al otro puedan desaparecer los sentimientos que tienes hacia Toshino-san ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-No lo sé, llevo todo este tiempo pensando en eso, pero a la única solución que he llegado es a ya no prestarle tanta atención y tratarla como a cualquier otra compañera de clase

-Ayano, sabes que no estoy muy de acuerdo con esto, pero soy tu mejor amiga y te apoyaré incondicionalmente.

Ayano y Chitose siguieron caminando hacia el edificio, Chitose no sabía si el plan de su amiga daría frutos o no, pero pensaba que si las cosas salían "bien", tal vez algo dentro de Kyoko se activaría y sería capaz de ser honesta con Ayano, pero para eso tendría que esperar y convertirse en una espectadora más.

En la escuela

Kyoko se había levantado muy temprano, prácticamente todo por la culpa de ese sueño que había tenido, entonces decidió que llegaría a clases antes de que Ayano lo hiciera, así podría aprovechar el tiempo y decirle todo lo que sentía, más o menos llevaba sentada en su lugar como unos 45 min antes de que la pelimorada apareciera.

Ayano entraba al salón de clases junto con Chitose hablando sobre asuntos del consejo y cosas así, pasando de largo sin saludar a Kyoko.

-"Diablos, ha entrado junto con Chitose, esto será más difícil para mí-pensó-"Bueno, por lo menos puedo decirle un Hola o algo así"—

-¿Sucede algo Toshino-san?-preguntó Chitose al ver a su compañeras mirándolas con una expresión extraña

-Eh, no, no es nada ¿Cómo están chicas?-preguntó tratando de no sonar extraña

-Muy bien gracias Toshino-san-la única que dijo algo fue Chitose, mientras que Ayano miraba hacia la ventana como si estuviese ignorando a Kyoko, cosa que la rubia notó.

-¿Qué tienes Ayano?-Kyoko estaba a milímetros del rostro de Ayano, quien aún no lo notaba hasta que se volteó.

-N-No es nada "Toshino-san", disculpen tengo que arreglar un asunto con Matsumoto-Senpai-Ayano se había puesto muy colorada, por poco y olvidaba la promesa que se hizo, por lo que salió huyendo del salón dejando a Kyoko y a Chitose muy confundidas.

-¿Pasa algo con ella, Chitose?-preguntó seriamente Kyoko que no dejaba de mirar hacia la dirección a donde había salido Ayano.

-No tengo idea Toshino-san-dijo Chitose fingiendo no saber nada-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Porque no me llamó como suele hacerlo-dijo con una voz demasiado triste-¿Dijo, Toshino-san?

Ayano regresó justo antes de que iniciaran las clases, evitando la mirada de Kyoko pasó el resto del día con normalidad, a excepción de que cada que llamaba a la rubia para algo, le llamaba por su apellido y siempre que Kyoko quería hablar con ella de otra cosa regresaba a su lugar.

Al final de las clases sólo quedaban Yui, Chitose, Ayano y Kyoko.

-Oye Kyoko ¿Puedes apurarte?, no quiero hacer esperar a Chinatsu y a Akari-dijo Yui apurando a su amiga que no terminaba de juntar sus cosas, aunque Kyoko lo hacía apropósito apara quedarse con Ayano a solas.

-Tranquila Yui, pareces mi madre, no quiero ni imaginarme como serás siendo una esposa-dijo Kyoko un tanto de broma, y haciendo sonrojar un poco a su amiga.

Eso hizo molestar mucho a Ayano, ya era suficiente con saber que a Kyoko le gustaba Yui, pero no tenía por qué restregárselo en la cara, incluso pensaba en cómo sería de esposa y eso la pelimorada no lo podía soportar, además de que la reacción de Yui no ayudaba mucho.

-Vámonos Chitose, tenemos cosas que hacer-dijo con una voz fría y algo brusca, aunque Chitose sabía del porqué de la actitud de su amiga, por eso no le tomo tanta importancia el cómo le habló.

-Está bien Ayano-chan-Chitose siguió con una sonrisa a su amiga pero antes de que ellas salieran Kyoko habló.

-Espera Ayano, tengo algo que hablar contigo, he tratado de hacerlo todo él día ¿Crees que puedas quedarte un poco?

-Lo siento Toshino-san, ahora estoy muy ocupada, pero si es por un asunto escolar puedo hacer una excepción.

Ayano sonaba muy fría al decir esas palabras, Yui más o menos entendía las razones, pero quería que su amiga por fin hiciera algo bien, en cambio Kyoko se sentía muy mal, Ayano nunca en todos los años que la llevaba conociendo le había hablado de esa manera.

-No, no es nada de eso, yo sólo quería…bueno olvídalo-por alguna razón todo ese animó con el que contaba se había esfumado.

-Bueno, entonces no me hagas perder mi tiempo-

Después de decir eso, Ayano salió del salón junto con Chitose dejando a Kyoko sin palabras.

-Adiós Sugiura–senpai-de la nada salió Akari despidiéndose de la chica, y luego volteó a ver a Kyoko de forma inocente.

-¡Akari!-dijo una muy enfadada Kyoko al ver a su pequeña amiga, no sabía porque pero le molestó que se despidiera de Ayano y por fin decidió desquitarse de lo de esa noche- ¡Me las pagarás!

-¡Eh!-grito al ver como Kyoko iba amenazante hacia ella.

Así pasaron unos cuantos días de la misma manera, Ayano seguía ignorando a Kyoko y la mayor parte de su tiempo libre se la pasaba en el consejo estudiantil, otras veces le hablaba con mucha dureza y frialdad, no sabiendo que lo único que logrará es que ambas chicas se lastimaran.

Kyoko y las demás se encontraban en el club como todas las tardes.

-"Se supone que Ayano tiene que venir a hacer el papeleo que olvidé llevar, está es una oportunidad que no desperdiciaré-Kyoko llevaba todo el rato mirando fijamente hacia la entrada esperando que la pelimorada entrara con su típico "Toshino Kyoko" e irrumpiera en el club como siempre.

-¿Esperas a alguien Kyoko?-pregunto Yui aun sabiendo la respuesta.

De repente sólo se escuchó la puerta corrediza abrirse, Kyoko esperaba emocionada que la que entrara fuese Ayano, pero no pasó así.

-¡Buen día club de entretenimiento!-Grito a todo pulmón Sakurako entrando con Himawari de lado.

-Creo que no era necesario que gritaras Sakurako-dijo su compañera muy molesta.

-Es que quería evitar que tus grandes tetas rompieran la barrera del sonido e impidieran que saludara correctamente-dijo sabiendo que eso reventaría a su amiga

-No era necesario que hicieras ese tipo de comentarios, además de que eso carece de mucho sentido-ya había comenzado a molestarse de más y estaba con ganas de darle un buen golpe a Sakurako

-Tus tetas son lo único que carecen de sentido aquí-

¡Ya basta!-las detuvo Yui antes de que eso se pusiera peor-¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Hemos traído el papeleo que se le ha olvido a Kyoko-senpai-

-¿Ayano no viene con ustedes?-preguntó Kyoko extrañada porque ellas aparecieran.

-No, Ayano-senpai nos ha encargado este trabajo permanentemente-dijo Himawari-ahora nosotras nos haremos cargo de los club's

Kyoko procedió a ayudarles a hacer esos papeles, pero ahora estaba segura de que algo le pasaba a Ayano y que ese algo tenía que ver con ella, pero lo única razón justificable en su mente era que Ayano le odiaba.

¿Qué pasa Kyoko-senpai?-pregunto Chinatsu al ver a la mayor muy deprimida después de que Sakurako y Himawari se fueron

-Lo que pasa es que no entiendo a Ayano, parece como si le hubiese hecho algo muy malo, ni siquiera quiere acercarse a mí ahora.

-Es todo tu culpa, te advertí que algo como esto pasaría-la regañó Yui.

-Lo sé, pero quiero arreglarlo, no voy a permitirme perder la oportunidad de estar con Ayano.

-¿Y qué planeas hacer?-

-Tengo un plan para mañana en clase de literatura, será genial-agregó con una sonrisa, como el gato de aquél libro- la conquistaré, no hay duda.

Un día después:

Era la última clase del día, literatura y Kyoko tenía un plan para poder confesársele a Ayano o darle una idea indirectamente.

-Espero que todos trajeran la tarea, ahora cada uno pasará a leerme el poema que investigaron y me dirán a quién se lo dedican.-dijo el sensê

Pasó la mayoría del salón de clases, y ahora tocaba el turno de Kyoko.

-Toshino-san ¿Tiene el poema listo?-

-Claro sensê, déjeme decirle que me he esmerado mucho en esta tarea-al decir esto le dio un leve vistazo a Ayano y le guiñó un ojo, sacando a la chica de onda.-Bien empezaré.

-Este pequeño poema de Pablo Neruda y va dedicada a mi amada "La señorita Pudin".

Dicho esto toda la clase e incluso el sensê comenzaron a reír, mientras que Ayano no podía creer lo que había escuchado y sólo pensó que era una broma de mal gusto por parte de la rubia.

-Jóvenes silencio, Toshino-san, limítate a sólo leernos el poema y deja tus bromas para el final de la clase.

-Pero no es una broma-aunque parecía que a ella también le había parecido gracioso-

Poema XX (Pablo Neruda).

Puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche.

Escribir, por ejemplo: "La noche está estrellada,  
y tiritan, azules, los astros, a lo lejos."

El viento de la noche gira en el cielo y canta.

Puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche.  
Yo la quise, y a veces ella también me quiso.

En las noches como ésta la tuve entre mis brazos.  
La besé tantas veces bajo el cielo infinito.

Ella me quiso, a veces yo también la quería.  
¡Cómo no haber amado sus grandes ojos fijos!

Puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche.  
Pensar que no la tengo. Sentir que la he perdido.

Oír la noche inmensa, más inmensa sin ella.  
Y el verso cae al alma como al pasto el rocío.

¡Qué importa que mi amor no pudiera guardarla!  
La noche está estrellada y ella no está conmigo.

Eso es todo. A lo lejos alguien canta. A lo lejos.  
Mi alma no se contenta con haberla perdido.

Como para acercarla mi mirada la busca.  
Mi corazón la busca, y ella no está conmigo.

La misma noche que hace blanquear los mismos árboles.  
Nosotros, los de entonces, ya no somos los mismos.

Yo no la quiero, es cierto, pero cuánto la quise..  
Mi voz buscaba al viento para tocar su oído.

De otro. Será de otro. Como antes de mis besos.  
Su voz, su cuerpo claro. Sus ojos infinitos.

Ya no la quiero, es cierto, pero tal vez la quiero.  
Es tan corto el amor, y es tan largo el olvido.

Porque en noches como ésta la tuve entre mis brazos,  
mi alma no se contenta con haberla perdido.

Aunque este sea el último dolor que ella me causa,  
y éstos sean los últimos versos que yo le escribo.

En todo el tiempo en el que ella recitaba ese poema, sólo tenía ojos para Ayano, la miraba tan fija y amorosamente que no pasó desapercibido ante algunos de sus compañeros, mientras que Ayano se sentía en el paraíso siempre soñó con el momento en que Kyoko le recitara un poema, así como lo había hecho ya, que ambos ojos se perdieran en el momento y se hicieran uno, en todo ese tiempo parecía como si sólo estuvieran ellas dos, al parecer Kyoko había cumplido en trasmitirle todos sus sentimientos. Pero ese momento fue interrumpido por el profesor.

-Eso ha sido muy hermoso Toshino-san, si yo fuera "La señorita pudín" me sentiría muy feliz de tener a alguien como usted.

-Gracias sensê, espero que así sea-agregó a un sin despegar la vista de Ayano, quién ya no pudo soportar esa situación y salió corriendo del salón, Kyoko decidió dejarla escapar, tan sólo para tener tiempo de pensar en lo siguiente que haría

El clima de ese día era peor o igual que al inicio, la lluvia cada vez se hacía más fuerte, los relámpagos no paraban y la temperatura comenzaba a descender. Ya era muy tarde y Kyoko aún seguía arrumbada en el salón del club pensando en Ayano.

-¿Y si ella entendió lo que quise decir pero no quiere nada conmigo y me odia?-estaba tumbada en el piso, se veía muy triste-tal vez por eso huyó, tiene más sentido.

-Bueno, no gano nada con estar deprimiéndome, debería esperar la respuesta de Ayano.

Miró la hora y se dio cuenta que ya era hora de regresar a su casa, antes de que la lluvia se hiciera peor. Justo cuando iba caminando por el edificio de la escuela miró hacia la ventana del consejo estudiantil y se dio cuenta que la luz seguía prendida y los más probable es que Ayano estuviera ahí.

Salón del consejo estudiantil:

-¡Rayos! No me puedo concentrar, se supone que por eso me quede hasta tarde, estúpida Toshino Kyoko y sus acciones tan confusas-acostó su cabeza en el escritorio donde trabajaba y suspiró melancólica.

-Ayano, tenemos que hablar-entró Kyoko muy decidida.

-Toshino Kyoko ¿Cómo te atreves a entrar de esta manera?-espetó molesta ya usando el nombre completo de la rubia

-Lo siento mucho Ayano, pero no puedo seguir de así.

-Pues tendrá que ser en otra ocasión, porque como ves tengo mucho trabajo.

-¡Al diablo con eso Ayano, por Dios!-Enojada Kyoko gritó, casi al mismo tiempo un relámpago calló en la escuela y eso hizo que la luz se fuera.

-¡Bien hecho, Toshino Kyoko!-dijo Ayano con sarcasmo.

-¿Cómo se supone que esto tiene que ver conmigo?-preguntó-bueno por lo menos podremos hablar de una vez.

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo—dijo volteándose hacia otro lado.

Ayano estaba sentada en su escritorio, Kyoko antes de que se fuera la luz había llegado justo en frente de donde estaba Ayano. Los pocos rayos que habían en el cielo, en algunas ocasiones reflejaban a las dos chicas que llevaban ya tiempo en silencio.

-El ron con pasas y el pudín de la nevera se echaran a perder-dijo Ayano en voz baja rompiendo el silencio-

-¿Hay ron con pasas en la nevera? ¿Puedo comerlo?-dijo emocionada casi olvidando lo que fue a hacer ahí.

-Claro, adelante-dijo ya sin ánimos de pelear, la verdad es que ella también quería aclarar su situación.

-Ven Ayano-dijo después de cerrar la nevera y sentarse en el piso- come conmigo

-A veces eres tan simple ¿Cierto?-dijo con resignación colocándose a lado de ella.

Pasaron otro rato más en la oscuridad y en silencio, comiendo ron con pasas y pudin simultáneamente y disfrutando de la compañía de la otra.

-Sabes, nunca pensé que el ron con pasas pudiera saber tan bueno-hablo Kyoko

-¿No es el miso que comes siempre?-pregunto la pelimorada

-Así es, pero no me refiero a eso. Sabe mejor por tener a alguien con quien compartirlo, tú lo haces que sepa mucho mejor.

-Deja de decir tonterías Toshino Kyoko-sacó su lado Tsundere que hace mucho no salía a la luz.

-No estoy diciendo tonterías, la verdad es que creo que últimamente estoy muy sensible-sabía que ahora sí era el mejor momento para decirle.

-¿Y eso cómo por qué?-pregunto interesada.

-Porque estoy enamorada-dijo con una gran sonrisa, la cual Ayano noto, eso la hizo sentir muy triste.

-¿Ah sí, de quién?-no sabía si soportaría que le dijera que estaba enamorada de su amiga Yui.

-Bueno es de una chica-dijo acercándose un poco más a Ayano-ella es muy inteligente y responsable, también es muy hermosa, casi siempre se la pasa regañándome por lo desobligada que soy, y aunque parece seria o enojona, la verdad es que ella tiene la sonrisa más linda que he visto. Aunque no creo que pueda corresponderme, se lo he dicho ya, pero parece que no lo comprendió del todo.

Ayano se sintió muy mal en ese momento, esas características eran muy Yui y era claro que ella era de quién se refería Kyoko, por la confesión que ella y Chitose presenciaron.

"Esto se acabó"-pensó con tristeza Ayano, la cual se reflejó perfectamente en su rostro.

-Esa chica de seguro también siente lo mismo que tú-dijo tratando de no llorar.

-¿Por qué lo crees?-

-Porque Toshino Kyoko es una persona maravillosa y excepcional, tiene que ser alguien muy tonta para no enamorarse de ti. Si ya le has dicho lo que sientes y no te ha respondido, deberías intentarlo de nuevo, seguramente esta vez te dará la respuesta que buscas.

-De hecho, eso haré en este momento-dijo Kyoko en voz baja, se acercó lentamente a Ayano aprovechando la oscuridad para sorprenderla, cuando por fin sintió su espiración en el rostro, junto sus labios con los de ella.

Ayano no sabía lo que sucedía, hasta hace unos minutos se encontraban hablando y al siguiente besándose, pero no tardo en corresponder el beso y dejarse llevar, despejando ahora sí todas sus dudas y transmitiendo en ese beso todos sus sentimientos.

-Lágrimas y pudín- dijo Kyoko entre susurros sin dejarla de besar.

-No podía soportar la idea de que te gustara alguien más-contestó Ayano- También tú, lágrimas y ron con pasas.

-Has sido muy cruel conmigo últimamente, no sabía que hacer ¿Pero ahora lo entiendes, cierto? Que te amo Ayano.

-Yo también te amo Toshino Kyoko.

Pasaron otra hora, entre besos, risas y hablando transparentemente de sus sentimiento y de lo que sería ahora su relación. Esperando que la lluvia bajara para irse a casa.

-Crees que de camino a casa pasemos por más ron con pasas-decían saliendo del edificio con sólo un paraguas

-Demonios Toshino Kyoko, se está cayendo el cielo en pedazos y tú solo piensas en eso-regañó a su ahora novia mientras compartían el paraguas y comenzaban a andar.

-No es verdad, el ron con pasas es delicioso, pero…-contesto con un mohín infantil-también pienso en esto.

Kyoko beso apasionadamente a su novia bajo la lluvia, bajando lentamente el paraguas para que el agua las mojara.

-Compraremos todo el ron con pasas que quieras-dijo Ayano totalmente loca por el beso que se acababan de dar-digo, si es que llegamos a pasar por una tienda, no nos desviaremos del camino ¿entendido?

-Ayano, en serio que eres tan tsundere, yo también te amo-Dicho esto Kyoko tomó la mano de su ahora novia y salieron muy felices de aquel edificio, en unos cuantos minutos más esa lluvia que parecía infinita se detendría, porque la tormenta ya había pasado.

* * *

**Estoy emocionada porque se acerca la 3 temp. de Yuru yuri :') sólo espero que ya Kyoko pele a Ayano de verdad, sino seguiré haciendo más fanfics para liberar mi frustración. **

**Espero que este capítulo les gustara, la verdad fue entretenido hacerlo. Ahora me encuentro algo cansada por lo que ya no se qué más agregar, salvo que pronto escribiré una nueva historia y será un poco más larga en capítulos, igual esperenla. Además que tenía planeado algo para este 14 pero el tiempo se me vino encima y ya no pude escribir, consideren este cap como un regalo. **

**De verdad muchisisimas gracias por su comentarios ñ.ñ me dan el apoyo que necesito para continuar mis historias.**

**En fin, me voy despidiendo, no sin antes agregar, que si les ha gustado, tienen alguna sugerencia o queja me lo hagan saber con su Reviews, sus comentarios hacen que nosotros mejoremos y les brindemos mejores Fanfics.**

**Nos leeremos en otra ocasión, y ¡Viva el KyokoxAyano! jojojo :3**


End file.
